1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal detection device, and in particular, relates to a physiological signal detection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Healthcare for the elderly, long-distanced healthcare and personal healthcare have attracted great attention recently. Therefore, portable electronic products have been developed for monitoring the health of people. Design of these electronic products emphasizes the characteristics of portability, power-saving, and low price. Also, these electronic products have the capability of tracking physiological signals, such as temperature, electrocardiogram, and pulse information of users, to effectively record the physiology of the users. Thus, a physiological signal detection device that is easy to operate, has a compact structure, and is convenient for charging and storing is in need.